Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! is the third gameria in the Papa Louie series released in 2011. You can choose either Mitch or Maggie as your worker and make tacos for the people of Tacodale. Description Mama Mia! It's Papa's Taco Mia! So what happens when an Italian chef opens a successful Pizzeria and Burgeria? Build the biggest, wackiest Taqueria anyone has ever seen! After winning a taco eating contest, you're awarded the keys to Papa's Taco Mia! Good luck though, because all your favorite customers are back, and they brought friends. Unlock all sorts of ingredients and upgrade your shop for style and speed. Try to please those picky Closers, and mystify Jojo the food critic with your wild taco making skills! You can also earn up to 60 Badges while running Papa's Taco Mia, unlocked for a variety of achievements, including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each Station, serving certain customers, and more! Introduction One day in Tacodale, Papa Louie opens his new taco shop and hosts a Taco Eating Contest. Mitch/Maggie camps out in front of the shop to be the first contestant. The other competitors are James and Kingsley. The contest starts and the three contestants must eat as many tacos as they can. In the later afternoon hours, James gets a stomach-ache while eating a taco and gives up. In the evening, as Kingsley tries to eat his next taco, he begins to sweat and surrenders also. This means that Mitch/Maggie wins the contest and the trophy and is unexpectingly given the shop by Papa Louie. Gameplay In this game the player makes tacos. You can unlock all the ingredients and upgrade your shop to increase style, speed, and scores. The player must be quick on serving those new, picky Closers (Robby, Akari, Allan, Quinn, Rico, Xandra and Jojo) and show them your wild taco making skills. You can also earn up to 60 Badges while playing the game, unlocked for a variety of achievements including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each station, serving certain customers, as well as many, many more. New Gameria Features New features that are introduced in this game, and will be used in future Gamerias, are: *This gameria is the first to feature opening sequence hints. The customer cheering outside the shop will be the first customer, and the customer that pops out from the side of the building will be the second. *When ordering and presenting, the background shows the outside of the shop, revealing whether it is day, dusk, or night. *In-game badges that players can earn during gameplay are introduced. *Closers and the Food Critic are introduced. *The customers chart is remade. *Pausing will show the player's day, rank, customer points, tips, and hats. *Hats are introduced. *Unlockable ingredients are introduced. *Customers with higher badges will now order faster. *Weekly Paydays are introduced. *Many of the customers get a makeover or new accessories. *The ability for players to save their progress in the game is now made available. Taco Mia! Customers #Tohru (Tutorial) #Franco (Tutorial) #Taylor (Random) #Wally (Random) #Rita (Random) #Sue (Random) #Vicky (Time) #Greg (Time) #Bruna Romano (Time) #Timm (Time) #Lisa (Time) #Zoe (Day 2) #Big Pauly (Rank 2) #Peggy (Rank 4) #Nick (Rank 8) #Kingsley (Rank 10) #Georgito (Rank 12) #Cletus (Rank 15) #Mindy (Rank 16) #Sarge Fan (Rank 17) #Olga (Rank 18) #Hugo (Rank 19) #Edna (Rank 20) #Matt (Rank 21) #Cecilia (Rank 22) #Little Edoardo (Rank 23) #Mary (Rank 24) #Gino Romano (Rank 25) #Kayla (Rank 26) #Mitch/Maggie (Rank 27) #Carlo Romano (Rank 28) #Penny (Rank 29) #Chuck (Rank 30) #Sasha (Rank 31) #Roy (Rank 32) #Marty (Rank 33) #Tony (Rank 34) #Doan (Rank 35) #Clover (Rank 36) #Alberto (Rank 37) #Mandi (Rank 38) #Connor (Rank 39) #Clair (Rank 40) #Cooper (Rank 41) #Prudence (Rank 42) #James (Rank 43) #Papa Louie (Unlocked when all Customers, Closers, and Food Critic have earned the Gold Customer Award) Closers *Robby (Day 2) *Akari (Day 3) *Allan (Day 4) *Quinn (Day 5) *Rico (Day 6) *Xandra (Day 7) *Jojo (Day 8) Customer Debuts Bold customers are closers. *Georgito *Nick *Zoe *'Jojo' *'Quinn' *'Rico' *'Xandra' Ingredients Meats * Beef (Start) (Big Beef) * Chicken (Unlocked with Zoe on Day 2 ) (Chicken Champ) * Pork (Unlocked with Nick on Rank 8) (Carnitas) * Steak (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 12) (Steak House) Taco Shells * Hard (Start) (Hard Shell Hero) * Soft (Unlocked at Rank 3) (Serve Softly) * Pita (Unlocked at Rank 7) (Pita Pro) Toppings * Tomatoes (Start) (Tomato Time) * Cheese (Start) (Cheese Please) * Lettuce (Start) (Lettuce Lover) * Pinto Beans (Start) (Pinto Prize) * Guacamole (Start) (Guac Attack) * Onions (Start) (Onion Fun) * White Rice (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 2) (Rice Wrangler) * Jalapenos (Unlocked at Rank 5) (Some Like It Hot) * Peppers (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 10) (Fajita!) * Black Beans (Unlocked at Rank 11) (Beans, Beans) * Brown Rice (Unlocked at Rank 13) (Whole Grain) Sauces * Mild Sauce (Start) (Wild for Mild) * Sour Cream (Start) (Cool it Down) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked with Peggy on Rank 4) (Taco en Fuego) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 6) (Cheese Whiz) * Verde Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 9) (Go Green) * Loco Mystery Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 14) (Solve the Mystery) Minigames representing Taco Mia *Papa's Pancakeria: Spin N' Sauce *Papa's Wingeria: Hot Shot *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Mitch's Mess Badges There are 60 badges in Papa's Taco Mia!: * '''Work up the Ranks: '''Reach Rank 5, +$30 * '''Taco Career: '''Reach Rank 10, +$50 * '''Better Than Papa!: '''Reach Rank 44, +$200 * '''Spending Spree: '''Buy any 10 Upgrades from the Upgrade Shop, +$10 * '''Poster Motivation: '''Buy all of the Posters, +$15 * '''Grilling Gear: '''Buy all of the Grill Upgrades, +$40 * '''Serving in Style: '''Buy all of the hats, +$100 * '''Bronze Beginning: '''Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards, +$30 * '''Customer Service: '''Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards, +$50 * '''Silver Medal: '''Earn 10 Silver Customer Awards, +$70 * '''Coming Back For More: '''Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards, +$100 * '''Go For the Gold: '''Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers!, +$500 * '''Tomato Time: '''Serve 10 Tacos with Tomatoes, +$10 * '''Cheese Please: '''Serve 30 Tacos with Cheese, +$10 * '''Lettuce Lover: '''Serve 30 Tacos with Lettuce, +$15 * '''Pinto Prize: '''Serve 40 Tacos with Pinto Beans, +$15 * '''Guac Attack: '''Serve 20 Tacos with Guacamole, +$15 * '''Onion Fun: '''Serve 20 Tacos with Onions, +$15 * '''Some Like It Hot: '''Serve 30 Tacos with Jalapeños, +$25 * '''Fajita!: '''Serve 30 Tacos with Peppers, +$25 * '''Beans, beans: '''Serve 30 Tacos with Black Beans, +$25 * '''Rice Wrangler: '''Serve 30 Tacos with White Rice, +$25 * '''Whole Grain: '''Serve 30 Tacos with Brown Rice, +$25 * '''Wild for Mild: '''Serve 40 Tacos with Mild Sauce, +$25 * '''Cool it Down: '''Serve 40 Tacos with Sour Cream, +$25 * '''Taco en Fuego: '''Serve 40 Tacos with Hot Sauce, +$25 * '''Cheese Whiz: '''Serve 30 Tacos with Nacho Cheese, +$25 * '''Go Green: '''Serve 30 Tacos with Verde Sauce, +$25 * '''Solve the Mystery: '''Serve 30 Tacos with Loco Mystery Sauce, +$25 * '''Getting Started: '''Serve 4 Tacos in Hard Shells, +$5 * '''Hard Shell Hero: '''Serve 30 Tacos in Hard Shells, +$25 * '''Serve Softly: '''Serve 30 Tacos in Soft Shells, +$25 * '''Pita Pro: '''Serve 30 Tacos in Pita Shells, +$25 * '''Big Beef: '''Serve 50 Beef Tacos, +$50 * '''Chicken Champ: '''Serve 50 Chicken Tacos, +$50 * '''Carnitas: '''Serve 50 Pork Tacos, +$50 * '''Steak House: '''Serve 50 Steak Tacos, +$50 * '''Grill Expert: '''Get a 100% Grilling Score on 20 orders, +$70 * '''Build Expert: '''Get a 100% Building Score on 20 orders, +$70 * '''Order Expert: '''Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders, +$70 * '''Perfect!: '''Get a Perfect Score on 30 orders, +$100 * '''Critically Acclaimed: '''Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic, +$40 * '''Best Restaurant: '''Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic, +$100 * '''Quality Assurance: '''Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five different days, +$50 * '''High Quality: '''Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 different days, +$100 * '''Romano Family: '''Serve everyone in the Romano Family Quartet, +150 * '''Franchise Friends: '''Serve the employees of Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria!, +$150 * '''The Competition: '''Serve Kingsley and James from the Taco-Eating Contest, +$150 * '''Meet the Creators: '''Serve Matt and Tony from Flipline Studios!, +$150 * '''The Gang's All Here: '''Serve all of the customers!, +$300 * '''First Paycheck: '''Get your first paycheck on Pay Day, +$10 * '''Month's Pay: '''Receive your wages on four Pay Days, +$50 * '''Sauce Sampler: '''Unlock all of the Sauces, +$25 * '''Shell Selection: '''Unlock all of the Taco Shells, +$20 * '''Meat Mania: '''Unlock all of the Meats, +$25 * '''Pico de Gallo: '''Serve 30 Customers while wearing the Taco Hat, +$50 * '''Mariachi: '''Serve 45 Customers while wearing the Sombrero, +$65 * '''Culinary Cap: '''Serve 60 Customers while wearing the Chef Hat, +$75 * '''Tacos from the North: '''Serve 75 Customers while wearing the Viking Helmet, +$90 * '''Taco Royale: '''Serve 100 Customers while wearing the Crown, +$150 Badge Gallery Papa's_Taco_Mia!_Badges_-_Page_1.png|Page 1 Papa's_Taco_Mia!_Badges_-_Page_2.png|Page 2 Papa's_Taco_Mia!_Badges_-_Page_3.png|Page 3 Papa's_Taco_Mia!_Badges_-_Page_4.png|Page 4 Papa's_Taco_Mia!_Badges_-_Page_5.png|Page 5 Papa's_Taco_Mia!_Badges_-_Page_6.png|Page 6 Ranks Trivia *Sometimes, the car that passes the shop at the start of the day is Roy's car. *This is the first game that you need to interact with the food by using an item (spatula and knife) instead of clicking on it. *This game has 7 order spaces, 5 are building spaces. *The sign above the apartment behind the shop will advertise Cletus' Scrapyard, The Romano Family Quartet, Quinn, Timm and Associates, Kingsley's Comedy, or Jojo's Blue Ribbon Dining. *This game and Papa's Burgeria are the only games that have three stations. *This is the first gameria where you would see the word "Perfect!" when you get 100% in all stations. *The poster for this restaurant appears in all future games. In Freezeria, you can buy it at the Upgrade Shop, but from Pancakeria onward, it's a prize in one of Foodini's mini-games. *In many cases, the start of day animation will show the second customer peeking behind the restaurant. *This is the second game, the first being Cactus McCoy, to have the modern Flipline opening sequence and menu layout. *All of the previous workers make a cameo in the intro (look at the side of the building, and you'll see Roy, Marty, and Rita). *This is the last game where the items purchased as decorations for the store are placed in specific areas and cannot be moved. *This is the last game that shows a cash register on the counter when taking orders. *On April 1st, 2014 Matt and Tony made an April Fools Day joke that there would be a real Taco Mia restaurant in Cleveland, Ohio at Woodland and E. 55th street. **This is the first gameria to be featured in an April Fool's Day joke. *On April 15th, 2014, there was a post mortem on the Flipline Blog http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3817. *The tray for the taco is the same one for the Pancakeria. *The three regular locals make their first appearances to the restaurant when a new meat is introduced. * Meat that is ordered the most is Chicken. * Quinn and Robby are the only closers to order Pork. Icons Taco Mia gameicon.jpg Taco Mia oldicon.jpg _thumb_100x100.jpg Taco Mia infobanner.jpg Taco Mia mini_thumb.jpg Screenshot177.jpg|Papa’s Taco Mia! Taco mia.png|PTM Papa's Taco Mia! new icon.png|New Icon December 2016! Gallery Comingsoon.jpg|Papa’s Taco Mia! Preview ImagesCA4836YI.jpg|Maggie Competing in the Taco Contest ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg|Mitch competing in the Taco Contest ImagesCAQYRGO6.jpg|Mitch wins the Taco Contest trophy ImagesCAUWY54F.jpg|Choose your Character icon Maggie Wins!.png|Maggie wins the Taco Contest trophy Papa's Taco Mia!.png Taco.png Taco tacoooooooo.jpg Promo shot.jpg|Taco Eating Contest Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png Kingsley Sweating.jpg Winner .png Papa Louie As A Customer In Papa's Taco Mia|Papa Louie as a customer Greg.JPG|Greg Scraps.jpg ImagesCAA51Z89.jpg ImagesCAB3TA8V.jpg Pennyorder.JPG ImagesCAQDAJFG.jpg ImagesCA59QJHX.jpg|An early version of the build station, where the meat was poured on the taco like other ingredients. ImagesCADI3JZJ.jpg ImagesCA29KNHH.jpg ImagesCA5I6650.jpg ImagesCAZJYO3P.jpg ImagesCA9B2Y57.jpg ImagesCAI7NZOE.jpg Gianttaco.png|A giant monster taco ImagesCAN5IFVI.jpg Old lady.jpg ImagesCAE6E2WJ.jpg Sue.gif 123456_(1).jpg 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg Serving Tacos... You're doing it right.png|A perfect day in Papa's Taco Mia! Special Award.png|Get Gold On Each Customer To Unlock A Special Guest Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous chefs standing in line. New Customer Roy Taco Mia!.jpg|Roy is unlocked in Papa's Taco Mia! Maggie Taco.png|Maggie eager for the Taco eating comp! Maggieintacomia.png Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Papa's Taco Mia! - Grill Station.png|Grill Station Papa's Taco Mia! - Build Station.png|Build Station File:Closers.png|Taco Mia Closers Akari at Taco Mia.png|Akari Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png|'What's takin' so long?!' says Akari, waiting on line with Tohru Evil Akari.png|Wicked customer Akari Tohru's monster taco.png|Tohru's monster taco Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png glitchtacos.PNG|Glitch in Papa's Taco Mia!, which a part of the introduction shows transparent. Mindy perfect taco.jpg|Mindy and her perfect taco Maggie Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Maggie! Angry Maggie.png Nick Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Nick! Georgito Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Georgito! Zoe Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Zoe! Zoe.PNG|How dare you!?!?! Doan Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Doan! Tony Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Tony! Mary Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Mary! Jojo Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Jojo! Chuck Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Chuck! Marty Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Marty! MartyTaco Mia! order.PNG TacoMiaOrder.png|Custom Order Rita taco mia.JPG Papa's Taco Mia! - Pork.png Papa's Taco Mia! - Pita Bread.png Papa's Taco Mia! - Verde Sauce.png Unlocking soft taco.jpg Cecilia Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Cecilia! Papa's Taco Mia! - Black Beans.png Papa's Taco Mia! - Brown Rice.png Papa's Taco Mia! - White Rice.png Sasha Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Sasha! Prudence Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Prudence! Cooper Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cooper is happy! Connor Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Connor! Clair Taco Mia Perfect.png|Clair is happy! Gino Romano Taco Mia Perfect.png|Gino is happy! Vicky Taco Mia Perfect-bmp.png|Perfect on Vicky! Alberto Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Alberto! Roy Taco Mia Perfect.png|Delivery Boy is happy! Wally Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect and Gold on Wally! Robby Taco Mia Perfect.png|Robby is happy! Clover Taco Mia Perfect.png|Perfect on Clover! Tacodalehardshells.jpg Nacho CHEESE Madness.png|I'm NOT A Big Fan of Nacho Cheese!!!! TM Debuts.png|Debutants Whole Chicken Taco.png|Serving a customer raw, whole chicken. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2011 Games Category:Games Category:Papa's Taco Mia!